


52. Alex has dinner with Chris Meloni and his boy, Adam Baldwin

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [52]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	52. Alex has dinner with Chris Meloni and his boy, Adam Baldwin

_**Alex Skarsgard has dinner with Chris Meloni and his boy Adam Baldwin**_  
[backdated to late February, 2012; takes place a few days after [Alex has this conversation on set with Chris](http://www.journalfen.net/users/meloni/17417.html)]

 

Dinner will be fresh off the grill, Chris had said, and so Alex figures a good microbrew is in order. However, as a first-time guest he doesn't know whether his hosts drink alcohol or not, so in addition to the two six-packs, he also brings along a couple bottles of sparkling pomegranate lemonade -- sounds prissy as all hell, but it tastes _awesome_. He rechecks his watch, satisfied that he's only a few minutes late after those three godforsaken wrong turns, and rings the doorbell.

Chris happens to be close, swinging near the door of the modest house as he returns from the bedroom. Opening the door open wide, he grins and steps out of the way. "Come into this house," he demands jovially, taking the bag Alex holds from him and giving him a ham-handed slap on the back.

"Thanks. Hey," Alex says, smiling. For all that he's a pretty physically intimidating specimen, it's kind of impossible not to grin back at Chris when he flashes the full wattage. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had some trouble finding you."

"Yeah, it's kind of a maze back here. We're looking at real estate, something a little more out of the way of suburbia, but we haven't found the dream house, yet. Please, come on in, make yourself at home. Adam's out back keeping an eye on the steaks.”

"Cool. Do you like the beach? Some friends of mine bought a place in Malibu last year. They're right on the sand, it's gorgeous," Alex says, following Chris deeper into the house. His steps falter just a little when a sudden deep barking starts up. "What kind of dog is that?"

Chris chuckles at Alex's pause. "He's an Akita. Big, loud, and friendly. Adam is probably playing with him. Come on, I'll introduce you. And as for your other question, we're actually more pool people than beach people. I think we'd like something with a little land around us. So close you can hear your neighbor scream isn't really what I'm looking for."

"Citadel does great sound-proofing," Alex tells him with a grin. "These same friends of mine got Citadel in to do a whole custom playroom. Totally awesome. And actually, I was wondering more whether your dog is the brainless kind or the gifted kind," he says with a chuckle.

"Ahh... well, he's sort of in the middle. He's well-behaved but he's not about to star in any movies," Chris says with a snort, setting things onto the kitchen counter. "Thanks for these. They look good. Should go great with dinner." He nods toward the back door. "Come meet my Adam."

Being pinned underneath a full-grown Akita is far from the least dignified that Adam's ever been, but it's probably fairly high up there on the list. He's laughing, ruffling Joss's fur and letting him have the upper hand -- for the moment.

"I think he might have the edge on you," Alex observes, stepping out back onto the deck. He grins. "I'm guessing he fights dirtier, too."

Adam laughs from under the dog as he realizes he's been discovered. "Extremely dirty," Adam agrees. "And even if I would resort to his tactics, he doesn't have any balls for me to try and crush." He shoves Joss off and gets to his feet, wiping his hands off on his pants before he extends one to Alex. "Pleasure to meet you, Alex. Big fan."

Chris' smile at Adam is probably full of all the affection he's feeling in this moment. His boy Adam may be, but he's a hell of a man, and Chris is proud to be with him.

"Thanks. Likewise," Alex says, shaking Adam's hand. Then he holds out his fingers for the dog to sniff, wanting to make nice up front with a beast of that size.

Chris switches his pride to Joss for a moment as the dog sits politely, glancing at Adam and Chris in turn before leaning forward and sniffing thoroughly at Alex's fingers. Finally, Joss swipes at Alex's fingers with his tongue, thumping his tail on the ground and sitting back with a dog grin.

"Good boy," Adam says, scritching the back of Joss's head. "He's got the whole training thing pretty figured out now. It was rough for awhile, but he caught on. Enough at least that we don't have to worry about him molesting your leg," he adds.

"I appreciate that," Alex chuckles. "It's really not the kind of action that I'm into. What's his name?"

"Joss," Adam says, grinning. "Fortunately, the man himself thought it was hilarious."

Alex laughs. "Oh, that's awesome," he says, squatting down to scratch behind Joss's ears. "That guy is brilliant."

"Joss was a gift for me from Adam. He was a rescue. When Adam heard his name he knew right away this guy was ours."

"Fate, huh?" Alex grins, then shrugs. "I'm not going to be shy and pretend I'm not starving -- I hope that's cool."

"And - as usual - I was right," Adam grins. "Let me go wash my hands, and I'll get the steaks on the grill. Can I get drinks for you?" he asks, looking at Alex and Chris.

"Alex brought some microbrew and some soft drinks. Beer sounds good to me. Alex?"

"Beer would be great, thanks," Alex answers. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, it's just the meat on the grill at this point, so it won't take long," Adam promises, grinning at them both, then heading inside ahead of them.

"Nope," Chris assures him. "Just come into the living room and get comfortable. Make yourself at home."

"So have you got plans for the hiatus yet?" Alex asks Chris, getting comfortable on one of the huge couches. That's one good thing about having big friends: they understand the need for oversized furniture. "Do you think you two will be working through the summer, or will you take the time to travel or something?"

"I have a couple of projects in the works, as does Adam. When we're not filming, we'll be spending time looking for a new place here and going to our place in Tahoe. I'd like Adam to have as much down time as possible. He's been working his ass off on Chuck."

"I finally saw a few episodes of that," Alex says, and then explains apologetically, "I suck at keeping up with serial TV shows. I see them all out of order and get confused about the storylines and then drop the whole thing. But I did see some of Chuck. I didn't expect it to be so funny. Really damn cool."

Adam swings by with beer right about the time Alex says that, grinning at him. "Thank you for that, although Zachary gets a lot of the credit for anything funny," he admits. "While we're complimenting each other, I have to tell you that I'm a big fan of Generation Kill. I know what it takes to do a shoot like that too, so good for you guys for coming out the other side," he says, grinning.

"Thanks," Alex says, taking the offered beer and thinking it is _so cool_ to get a compliment on GenKill; most of the people he hears from haven't even seen it. "Six months in full gear out in the fucking desert. Some of us almost didn't make it through that shoot. Except we had real former Marines mixed in with the cast, so anytime one of the career actors started to bitch like a little pussy - and believe me, we all had our moments - the rest of us would just get so fucking embarrassed. So that was some real motivation to stick it out." He snickers. "Good old peer pressure."

"I've been there, believe me," Adam says wryly. "There were days when I think everyone who signed on for Full Metal Jacket thought we were completely fucking nuts," he adds, grinning. "Okay - steak on the grill - any requirements for how you like your meat?" he asks.

Alex laughs again. "Hot and bloody. You really need to ask?"

Chris bursts out laughing, giving an approving nod. "I knew we had a lot in common. And yeah, Gen Kill is one of our go-to marathons around here when we just want to chill in front of the TV. It's great, and you were pretty fucking brilliant."

"We really do," Adam agrees, grinning. "Okay, so that's barely dead cow for everyone -- that won't take long," he says. "Be right back," he promises, heading out the door.

Chris watches him go, his smile quirking up, warm and loving. "Hell of a man, mine," he says and then turns his attention back to Alex. "So tell me about yours."

Alex ducks his head, struck almost bashful by the invitation. "Um. Mine cooks, too," he begins, smiling. "And he sings -- God, he's amazing. He went to drama school on a full scholarship, and then he did theater for more than a decade before he even started auditioning for films, and he was the lead in a lot of musicals." Okay, so Alex's pride in his boy might kind of overflow on that point. "And he dances, and... I guess we're still in the honeymoon phase," he says, catching himself. "I really couldn't tell you any of Luke's flaws at this point."

"Man, you have it _bad_. Now that's something I like to see," Chris says with a laugh. "So tell me again how you met."

"We were at the Ministry of Sound in London, for a Swedish House Mafia show," Alex says, sitting back with his beer. "I was by myself, hiding out in the back and just people-watching, you know, trying to be incognito. And he was there with some friends, and he was dancing, and... god." Alex closes his eyes, smiling in memory. "I just wanted to get up and fuck him, right there on the dance floor. But then he busted me staring at him... and the rest is history."

"Sounds like a good time. I love that feeling. That... 'gotta have it _now_ ’ lust. Five years and we both still get it," Chris muses with his own smile.

"Do you really? That's fuckin' rad." Alex shakes his head, grinning. "That's what I want, you know, ultimately. To still have that feeling."

"You seem like a passionate kind of guy. I'm not seeing that as a problem for you."

Alex has to laugh. "Yeah, not so far. So far, the problem is more in watching movies till they end, making it all the way through dinner to dessert, that kind of thing."

Chris snorts. "You say that as if you think it gets better after five years." He glances over his shoulder at the open door to the backyard, feeling a tug in anticipation of Adam returning even now. Clearing his throat, he returns his attention back to Alex again. "So, what's your favorite thing about him?"

"My favorite thing?" Alex raises an eyebrow, then sits back to give the question serious consideration. "Well, we already talked about his balls," he says with a mischievous grin. "Other than those... Honestly, he just makes me feel _good_. Good to be alive. When he smiles at me. Hell, just when he looks at me," Alex tails off, a little self-conscious to be speaking so openly about such private - for him - sentiments.

"I hear ya," Chris says with a reassuring smile. It's hard for tough guys like them to wax poetic, and yet they feel so passionately about things that it's just as hard to keep it inside. "I remember the first time Adam looked at me like that. It was that moment that I realized we were going to make it as more than scening partners."

Alex smiles crookedly, still feeling more than a little shy about the subject. "Because that's when you realized you'd do anything in the fucking world to make him look at you like that again?"

Chris' smile grows. "Hell yeah," he says, offering Alex a bottle tap.

Adam comes back in right about then, carrying a platter of meat. "I miss anything?" he asks, grinning.  



End file.
